


drowning in your heat

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blake POV, Bottom Blake, Desperation, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Smut, Top Will, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I didn’t know you were so sensitive." Scho mused, and Blake bit his lip, blinking his eyes open to look up at Scho's face – skin practically golden under the dying sunlight, hair equally heavenly.“Shut up.”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	drowning in your heat

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this was supposed to be a drabble?
> 
> Warning: I haven't written smut in almost a year and I wasn't even good at it then so this is probably a hot mess...
> 
> Title from Dark Doo Wop by MS MR (seriously listen to this song it's huge blakefield vibes)
> 
> Good luck and enjoy, I guess?

The grass feels cold under Blake's palm, tickling against his skin. An orange glow from the setting sun seems to surround them, stretching for miles and miles untouched by mankind. Fingertips dancing over his arm, the brush of lips against his ear, slowly bring him back to his senses and Blake feels a smile grace his lips as he turns his head to look into deep ocean-blue eyes.

“Hi,” Scho whispers, his breath warm. Blake shivers. Scho smirks, hand slipping the thin material of Blake’s shirt out of the way, fingers trailing over his bare chest now. “Thought I'd lost you then.”

“You wish.” Blake retorted with a breathless laugh, back arching when he felt Scho rub over his nipple. His eyes quickly slide closed and a hiss escaped his mouth as fingers pinched the bud. 

Scho made an intrigued sound, and Blake heard movement in the grass beside him before his body suddenly flared up in a burning heat that sent his hairs standing on end. A hot tongue latched onto his nipple, tongue swirling around it before he felt teeth graze against the skin. Against his better judgement, a moan left Blake's throat. The intense heat quickly lessened as Scho moved away but the sensation still lingered, every inch of Blake's body suddenly feeling more alert. More alive. 

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive." Scho mused, and Blake bit his lip, blinking his eyes open to look up at Scho's face – skin practically golden under the dying sunlight, hair equally heavenly. 

“Shut up.” Apparently Blake can’t manage to string together a full sentence anymore. God, it’s been so long since they’ve been able to do this, his body craves the attention.

Scho actually does shut up, hands cupping his face and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. The touch is far too intimate for this whole situation – both men in various states of undress, hidden from view behind a large oak tree in a French field in the midst of a war – yet Scho manages to make it seem like the most natural thing in the world. Like kissing Blake is something he's done all his life and will continue to do throughout. His chest suddenly aches with the mind-numbing realisation that he's loved, truly loved, by this gorgeous man before him.

“ _Will,_ ” he breathes out, hands coming up to brush over the man's face, dusting loose mud from his skin. 

“Tom.” is all Scho replies with, but the use of his name is confirmation enough for Blake and he fights back the surge of tears as he pulls Scho down into a searing kiss. A tongue slips past his parted lips, teeth accidently clashing as Scho adjusts himself to straddle over Blake. Blake now has one hand gripping onto the material covering Scho’s back, another tangled in the man's mess of blond hair, and he's pulling the body on top of his impossibly closer. 

From this short distance, Blake's senses are flooded with Scho. It's all Scho. It always has been, ever since he was brought in as replacement and latched onto the older man's side. At first he'd thought it brotherly familiarity – what, with Scho being around Joe's age and helping teach him the ropes – but he soon learnt that it was something far more than that. Something far more complicated. 

They break the kiss off, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips, and Blake's barely given time to catch his breath before Scho begins trailing wet kisses down his chest. He feels fingers slide down his sides too, slipped under the loose material of his unbuttoned shirt, and Blake squirms. He’s ticklish – which is something Scho learnt when they first fooled around and abuses that discovery at any chance he gets. Chest soon turns to stomach as Scho's lips wander further down his body, and the way the man lingers here to press extra kisses against the soft skin of his belly squashes any self-conscious thoughts of his young, awkward body. 

He knows he’s not as developed as Scho; puppy fat still clinging around his edges as well as the fact that he’s not been through the same experiences as Scho’s done – not yet, anyway. At least there’s hints of improvement beginning to show, ever since he began training at bootcamp; muscle appearing in new places and most definitely the start of a sharp jawline. 

A tongue, hot and wet, dipping into his navel drags Blake from his mind and he looks down through thick eyelashes to find Scho smirking up at him. The older man blows cool air over Blake's skin suddenly and Blake twitches, holding back another moan.

“Such a fuckin' tease.” he complains, smiling when Scho reaches back up to silence him with a sweet kiss. This time, he doesn’t run off again and instead keeps their mouths joined, tongues battling their own war between them. But Blake does feel a hand slide down his front, the ghost of fingers dancing over his crotch and causing him to buck his hips up. Curse his teenage hormones.

Scho continues this up, occasionally grinding down against Blake's thigh too just to let him feel the effect he's having on him as well. Blake doesn’t recall ever feeling more aroused.

He’s hard now, excruciatingly so, and he knows Scho knows this too just by the way the older man is touching him; brushing against the aching bulge in his pants like it’s some damn game. Scho parts from his mouth with a sinfully wet sound, spreading kisses along Blake's jawline now. From this angle, Blake can feel the rough beginnings of stubble on Scho's face brush against his own smooth skin and it has him drawing blood from his lip in an attempt to stay relatively quiet. Not that anyone could possibly hear them from all the way out here but, regardless, Blake hates how easily Scho has him riled up.

When Scho rises up, weight pressing down on Blake's hips in a glorious way, he’s smiling down at him. A pure, unguarded smile that Blake feels might only be for him. Because he knows, for a fact, that Scho doesn’t smile at the other men. Barely interacts with them, besides the usual light conversation. Definitely, they don’t get the pleasure of seeing Scho like this – looking absolutely debauched (and, honestly, if Scho looks this bad he dreads to think what state he himself must be in). 

Missing the warmth of Scho's body, Blake moves his arms, attempting to grab for Scho's neck and pull him into another kiss, but Scho has other plans. Gripping Blake's wrists, he pins them above his head, pressing them into the soil beneath him. It’s funny, really, how most the men they know believe Blake is the strongest of the two – even put bets on Blake winning in a fight – yet Scho's able to turn him into a pliable mess of limbs and hold him down like it’s nothing. Doesn't even break a sweat.

Scho leans down, teeth grazing over the shell of Blake's ear. “Don’t move.” 

One hand presses Blake’s chest down, holding him in place underneath Scho's body, whilst the other makes quick work of undoing his belt buckle and slipping – _finally_ – into the tight space between his trousers and underwear. It’s enough for now, a needy whine emitting from Blake’s throat. Which, really, Blake should be embarrassed by such sounds, but the responding groan, followed by a hungry press of lips to his, that Scho rewards him with more than replaces any shameful thoughts. 

“Scho, _please_.” Blake’s begging now, and they both knew it'd come to this. In fact, Blake's willing to put money on Scho waiting for this moment.

“Tell me what you want, love.” Scho's murmuring, soft and demanding, into his ear. Blake’s eyes flutter closed.

“I need you to-...to touch me.” Blake whines, “Will, please, I can't- _ahh_!” 

Scho shushes him, finger pressing over his lips when Blake moans loudly as he feels his underwear get shifted and replaced by the warmth of Scho's palm meeting his aching cock. It’s not the best position for Scho to be doing this in, but neither of them seem to care about that in the moment. Blake hisses when Scho squeezes his dick, followed by an expert twist of his hand, falling into an unpredictable rhythm that has him thrusting up. 

“Sch- _ahh, fuck_...Will, I don't think I’ll last...” Blake trails off, body arching like a cat as he chases Will's hand when it pulls away from him. He isn’t given time to complain, opening his eyes to watch Scho slip his own trousers down enough to release his throbbing erection - Blake's mouth watering at the sight of it. He tries and fails to not think of the last time they’d been this close – how Scho had gotten him on his knees and worked his mouth in ways Blake had only ever previously dreamed of doing.

Scho holds Blake's gaze, blue eyes turned black, as he licks a long stripe over his palm before taking Blake back into his hand, only this time with his own cock too. The added friction of Scho’s erection rubbing against his as well as the slicked movements of Scho's talented hand, has Blake writhing underneath the man in moments. Eyes squeezed shut, Scho’s name falling from his lips like a mantra, Blake felt that familiar pool of heat in his abdomen. Scho picks up the intensity of his stroking, clearly sensing the shift in Blake’s body.

“C'mon,” Scho says, velvety voice urging him on. He can tell Scho's almost finished too, and not just from the way his hips stutter against Blake's. Blake fights against every fibre in his body to force his eyes open and meet Scho's, wanting to watch as the man unravels above him. Heavy breaths are leaving Blake’s nose, an endless stream of moans vibrating against the palm that Scho's now covered his mouth with. Blond hair sticks to the man’s forehead, and Blake can see how his chest heaves too. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Blake swears into Scho's hand, toes curling and body going rigid. A white hot intensity overwhelms him and his hips thrust up into Scho's hand one final time before he feels himself slipping, cum no doubt coating Scho's fingers. Scho works him through it, his own breaths becoming laboured, and Blake – despite the oversensitivity – loves the feeling of Scho's hand still wrapped around them both. Without uttering a single word, Blake slides a hand around the back of Scho's neck and tugs him down into a kiss – needy and desperate as he drinks in all that Scho has to offer – and he feels the vibrations of a moan against his mouth.

Sucking Scho's tongue, knowing it drives the man crazy, Blake smiles as the body over his tenses and the hand around his dick tightens. Ropes of thick cum land across his chest, and Blake feels a deep satisfaction as Scho's body falls onto him. He’s completely spent, utterly done in, pliant and limp on top of him. A sticky mess between them that Blake decides they can sort out later, their previously hungry kiss now melting into something much softer and delicate. Blake runs a hand through Scho's hair and the older man sighs into his mouth. 

“You’re perfect.” Scho mumbles, hardly coherent, against his lips when they part for air. Blake can’t bring himself to speak, knows whatever he responds with would probably ruin the moment they’ve surrounded themselves in. So, instead, he simply smiles and tilts his head to drag Scho back into another lazy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt suggested on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
